The disclosed embodiments relate generally to computer-implemented methods and apparatus for performing automated tagging of electronic visual media items to facilitate the search and organization of electronic visual media items.
With the proliferation of mobile devices such as smartphones and tablets, visual media such as photos and videos are being collected in increasing volumes. Users often store the visual media on their mobile devices, as well as upload their visual media for storage via a number of services and media storage websites. To enable the visual media to be retrieved at a later time, users may manually tag their visual media with titles or categories.
Unfortunately, the manual tagging of visual media is considered by many users to be time-consuming and tedious. Furthermore, the manual tagging of visual media is often not feasible due to the large volume of visual media that many users accumulate. As a result, many users neglect tagging their visual media.